1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When generating readout image data by reading a double-page spread type medium, such as a book, where two pages are side by side and joined to each other (hereinafter, referred to as a double-page spread type medium), using a reading device, such as an overhead scanner, an image that includes a page distorted in a semi-cylindrical shape is generated due to a thick volume and a binding portion of the medium. There has been proposed an image processing apparatus that performs processing of detecting such a shape of distortion and correcting the distortion of the readout image data based on information on the shape of the distortion that is detected (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-087027).
However, the conventional image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-087027 has a configuration in which candidates of the distortion shape detected by the apparatus are presented to the user, and then the correction processing is performed depending on a result of the user's selection. Therefore, there is a concern that sufficient correction cannot be made through the processing when a candidate correctly showing the distortion shape is not included in the candidates presented by the apparatus. Therefore, the conventional image processing apparatus has still room for a further improvement in the correction processing of the readout image data.